In which Annabeth and Reyna are dorks in love
by prncesscandy
Summary: Annabeth wants to go on a date so Reyna takes her on a date.


Warning: contains mentions of food, family, sex(kinda) and a lot of pda

Basically I was tired of the reynabeth tag being either slash ships or angst so I wrote this fluffy thing.

Annabeth wants go on a date so Reyna takes her on a date. Simple enough.

I hope you like it!

xxxx

Annabeth had been waiting for their first real date for a while.

Sure, Reyna and her had been together for a few months and sure, they were together almost everyday after school for "study sessions", but they had never gone out on an actual date. Reyna blamed the fact that they were teenagers with other stuff to worry about, Piper blamed the fact that the two of them were lazy and prefered to stay home and make out, Annabeth told Piper to mind their own business and secretly wished they did go on an actual date.

And of course, Reyna wasn't her girlfriend for nothing, and had figured out something was off during one of their "study sessions", and had gotten the blonde to confess with a few kisses. Once the secret had been out, she had immediately proposed they went on a date.

Annabeth blushed. "We don't have to do it, you know." She had mumbled.

"I know. But I want to." The dark haired girl had given her a peck on the lips.

And so, her girlfriend had shown up at Annabeth's door on a saturday, holding a bouquet of red roses she handed her with a smile.

"What- for me?"

Reyna bit her lip. "Uh, yeah." She responded, obviously trying not to meet her eyes.

She would've chuckled if she hadn't been so flustered. Instead, she put her gift inside a jar, grabbed her jacket and left the apartment as quickly as she could, ignoring her stepmother's amused grin as as she did so.

Once she locked the door behind her, Annabeth turned to her girlfriend. They had made plans to go to the arcade and get some ice cream, maybe take a walk in the park if the weather would allow that, nothing fancy. But looking at Reyna, she'd think they were going to have dinner in a 5 star restaurant. She looked gorgeous, with a pretty purple dress that ended just above her knees under a white leather jacket and her long dark hair styled in a braid that fell on her shoulder.

Once she realized she was staring, Annabeth quickly guided her eyes to meet Reyna's face. Her girlfriend was sporting a small smile. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." She cursed the gods for the obvious blush she was sure was spreading across her face. "Were we supposed to dress up for this? 'Cause I just" She gestured to her jeans and simple white shirt wearing self. "I just didn't."

"No, actually." The other girl said. "I guess I got a little carried away. I wanted to look nice."

It was like the time Annabeth first realized she had feelings for her friend- her heart was beating faster within each passing second, her face was heating up like she had a nasty sunburn, and she couldn't say anything without tripping over her own words. It didn't make much sense, seeing as she and Reyna had gotten over that phase a long time ago. They had been dating for months now, and had been friends ever since they had met, and Annabeth figured once you made out with someone and accidentally bit their tongue in the process, there was nothing to be nervous for anymore.

She was wrong.

"You do, though." She wasn't sure if she was supposed to meet her girlfriend's eyes or avoid them. She chose the latter. "Look nice, I mean."

She tried to hold herself together as Reyna leaned in and pressed her lips to Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth's heart felt like it was going to explode. She hoped the other girl couldn't hear the loud thumping coming from her chest.

When Reyna pulled back she seemed as keen on avoiding her girlfriend's gaze as Annabeth was. "You look nice too." She murmured. The blonde wasn't sure, but she could almost spot a bit of colour spreading across her girlfriend's face.

After a fairly awkward silence during which Annabeth was tempted to call off the date and invite Reyna inside to watch a movie in her bedroom or something- it would be much less nerve racking, she was sure-,Reyna took her hand and they walked outside before she could say anything.

xxxxx

After fifteen minutes of walking through the busy streets while holding her girlfriend's hand, Annabeth had calmed down a bit. They hadn't said anything to each other ever since they had left the apartment, walking in silence the familiar path that lead to the arcade they both knew so well.

It had been Percy's idea to go there. Neither Annabeth nor Reyna, with their similar way of thinking would have come up with it. Yet somehow, it was perfect, something they both liked to do that wasn't too expensive, too fancy or too boring. They had also considered going to the movies, but the movie theater wasn't as close as the arcade, and they weren't especially interested in any of the movies in session they had looked at online.

It was hard to miss the place they were headed to. A big neon green sign hung above the doors that spelled "Steve's ARCADE" with a moving pacman next to the letters.

They greeted the employees as they walked inside, and Annabeth noticed the place wasn't too crowded today, with just a few kids over at the arcade games and a couple of teenagers trying to get a plushie on a crane machine.

"What do you feel like doing?" Reyna questioned, looking around, probably trying to figure out what she felt like doing herself.

The blonde considered the question for a bit. The arcade games were always fun, but she didn't really want to play those; both of them completely sucked at those dancing games, so that was out of question; she was about to suggest a basketball game when she spotted exactly what they needed.

Without saying anything, she pulled her girlfriend over to the air hockey table. The brunette chuckled as Annabeth did so.

"You ready to get your ass beat, Chase?" She teased. Annabeth let go of her girlfriend's hand and took some coins out of her pocket.

"You wish." She replied with a smirk. After each of them was in their places and she had put the money into the machine, they shared an amused look before Reyna served the puck.

It was a challenging match, both of them having strong arms and quick reflexes, but in the end, Reyna won.

"Wipe that grin off your face, I want a rematch." Annabeth told her as she looked at her girlfriend's beaming face. She reached back into her pocket for more coins.

"Hey, I got this one." The brunette stopped her and took some money out of her own purse.

This time, they were both more focused, and they both managed to score one point before the timer ran out. Annabeth paid for the game after that, and she won that one. She couldn't escape doing a little victory dance, ignoring her girlfriend's laughs.

"C'mon!" Reyna hit her mallet against the surface of the table to get her girlfriend's attention. "Rematch!"

Annabeth won the next two games, much to her girlfriend's dismay. The brunette grunted when their last game ended.

"You're evil." She stated, setting her mallet down.

"No, I've just been playing this game since I was a kid. You underestimate my wisdom." The blonde joked.

"I would do no such thing." Reyna assured. Annabeth smirked.

"Are you hungry? We could go get ice cream right now."

The brunette raised her eyebrows. "Right now? But it's only-" She checked her watch. "-four thirty. Wow, it's later than I thought."

"Time flies." Annabeth set her mallet down. "So, ice cream now or later?"

Reyna shrugged. "What the hell. I'm getting hungry, anyways." She walked towards her girlfriend and took her hand. "I'm paying, by the way."

The blonde was taken aback. "What? Why?"

"You won." The girl said simply. Annabeth open her mouth to protest, but Reyna cut in before she could say anything. "Shush. Not a word. You'll pay next time."

It was with a blush spreading across her cheeks and her girlfriend by her side that Annabeth left the arcade.

xxxxx

They had chosen the booth table next to the window, and Reyna had asked the blonde to save it while she ordered the ice cream. When she asked Annabeth what she wanted, she told Reyna to choose for her before sitting down.

She felt happy. It wasn't an unusual feeling, seeing as she had a loving family, amazing friends and an overall good life (excluding the occasional monster attack, but oh well, she couldn't do anything about that. And she had a girlfriend. How had she managed that?

She knew how she managed it. She and Percy had decided to be just friends a while back, when they felt like their romantic relationship had run its course, but nothing really changed between them. Well, besides getting rid of the creepy codependency they had been developing.

Meanwhile, Reyna got into a high school right there in New York. it wasn't the same high school as Annabeth's, but it was Rachel's school. Reyna and Annabeth had soon grown closer, and the blonde figured she had a crush one afternoon, when they were working on a maths project in her living room.

It was all very sudden. Annabeth had been fairly sure she had been attracted to girls, but she hadn't known she was romantically attracted to them too. The following weeks had been awkward to say the least, and Hazel had been the first one to notice something was off. Next was Nico, and eventually Piper. Even Percy had realized something was up before Annabeth even considered doing anything about her crush.

That anything had turned into holding Reyna's hand when all of them had gone to the movies to see a horror film Leo and Piper wouldn't shut up about. And that had turned into Reyna kissing Annabeth goodbye the next time they studied together. When the kissing turned into a regular thing, they officially became a couple.

It seemed simple now, but if she remembered right, it was about one of the most difficult things she had ever done.

"Hey." Her girlfriend's voice broke her train of thought. "You still here?"

"Yeah." She responded. Reyna sat down in front of her and handed her an ice cream cup. Strawberry and cream with m&m's on top.

"So?" The brunette inquired, taking a bite of her own whipped cream covered ice cream. "Did I get it right?"

"You know me too well." She smiled. "How did you know what to pick?"

"Well," Reyna explained. "Strawberry's your favourite, you told me that. You're always eating m&m's, so that was easy. And everybody likes cream, so I figured you do too."

She had to giggle at how easily the words came out of her girlfriend's mouth, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "You were right. I do." She tasted her treat, making sure it was as good as it sounded. She hummed in approval. "What are you having?"

Her girlfriend smirked and pulled her cup closer to her body. "Guess."

Annabeth thought about it for a while. "You like cheesecake flavoured ice cream, but they probably don't have that here. You also don't like chocolate ice cream, so it can't be that." Reyna had an amused look on her face. The blonde took it as a challenge. "You wouldn't have ordered cream or strawberry because I'm eating that and you'll want to have some of my ice cream." Annabeth bit her lip. "I'm gonna say caramel."

Reyna gave her a grin. "Wrong. I'm having vanilla with caramel sauce. You lose."

"What? That's so unfair, I got it right!" She protested. "You are having caramel!"

The brunette shook her head. "I don't care, you got it wrong. You lost."

She was about to say that they hadn't made it into a competition, until she realized nearly everything was turned into a competition between the two of them, since doing homework to brushing their teeth. It was only natural, seeing as they both loved winning. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I lost. What now?"

From the look Reyna gave her, she wouldn't have to say anything else for Annabeth to figure out what it was that she wanted her to do. "You have to give the winner a victory kiss."

She would've said something if Reyna didn't look so good with a grin spread across her face. Instead, she leaned across the table and cupped the girl's face with her hand, pressing their lips together in the process. She had intended for it to be a very quick peck to piss her girlfriend off, but she blew it as she moved her mouth against her girlfriend's and felt Reyna smile into the kiss. When she finally broke the kiss, Annabeth couldn't avoid the smile that appeared on her own face.

"You know," Reyna said. "I was gonna ask you to have some of your ice cream, but i think I've tasted enough of it right there."

Annabeth was tempted to throw her ice cream covered spoon at her girlfriend's face.

xxxx

"It wasn't supposed to rain today." Reyna repeated for what was probably the third time. "I checked. It was supposed to be sunny today."

It was sunny today, Annabeth thought, before a bunch of nasty looking clouds appeared from nowhere and it started pouring. The two of them had been on their way to the park when the rain made them run to Reyna apartment. It was a small place, something Chiron offered her when she decided that she'd be attending school in New York, and it wasn't very inviting with the neatness of it, but the blonde had grown fond of it over time. It was also conveniently close to the ice cream parlour.

Annabeth was drying her hair with a towel her girlfriend had offered her. "What do you mean you checked?" She didn't remember them checking the weather when they were planning the date. Although they should have had, she'd have to remember that in the future.

"I checked online, on this meteorology site I found, it said it was going to be sunny today." She stated while taking off her jacket and throwing it on the couch next to Annabeth

.

She would have been lying if she said she didn't feel touched by how much Reyna worked for this date. Not only had she planned it with her, she had checked the weather, she had ordered Annabeth's ice cream, she had even gotten her flowers, for gods' sake. Annabeth hadn't really thought that Reyna would have gone that far to please her. "Reyna, come here. Sit down." She called.

The other girl, who had been walking from side to side ever since they had gotten there, sighed and did as her girlfriend requested, sitting right next to the blonde. "Look, I'm sorry about this."

Annabeth was confused. "About what?"

"About the rain. I know you worked hard planning this, and I wanted it to go well." She replied, looking down at her hands.

"Are you seriously apologizing because of the rain? Honestly, Reyna, I can't believe you sometimes." She brushed a strand of wet hair behind her girlfriend's ear to take the harshness out of her words. "The date did go well. It went great. Didn't you like it?"

"Of course I liked it." The brunette assured. "I was just assuming that you- well-, you didn't."

"Then" Annabeth pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "you don't know me as well as you think you do."

That earned her a grin from the other girl. After a few moments, Reyna broke the silence. "Aren't you cold? I have some clothes you could change into if you want."

"Jeez, if you want me out of my clothes so bad all you have to do is ask." Annabeth joked, hoping it would lighten the mood. It did, as her girlfriend chuckled at the joke. "I'm fine, though."

"Damn." Reyna sighed. "I just bought this new nurse's outfit and I was thinking that maybe-" She was cut off by her girlfriend's laughter. When the brunette realized Annabeth wasn't going to shut up anytime soon, she took a chance and started tickling her sides.

That, of course, only brought more laughter from the blonde, who eventually slipped and fell on her back on the couch. Reyna climbed on top of her girlfriend, continuing to tickle her. Annabeth somehow managed to grab her girlfriend's arms, though, and when Reyna couldn't free herself, they were left staring at each other while listening to their rapid breaths.

Logically, the next thing for Annabeth to do was to pull her girlfriend down and crash their lips together.

They had done this countless times before; mostly right there, on Reyna's couch, seeing as she didn't have parents and siblings to worry about, but sometimes in Annabeth's bedroom. Once they even tried Annabeth's couch. However, Annabeth's couch was smack in the middle of her living room, and once her brothers got back from baseball practice they had to have a very embarrassing conversation. But has many times as they did it, neither of them got tired of it.

Reyna's kisses were painfully slow, and Annabeth tried to mirror her kisses, but it was hard. The brunette was patient in ways that she just couldn't understand. Besides, before Reyna, the blonde had never made out with anyone. The first time they blew their homework off to kiss each other instead, Annabeth had actually asked her if she'd done that before. She was just so good. But, as it happened, Reyna had never done it either. She'd never even been in a romantic relationship before, which baffled Annabeth.

The blonde moaned into their kiss and moved her hands to the back of Reyna's head, both to pull her closer and to run her fingers through her girlfriend's dark hair. The

brunette, however, didn't reply to Annabeth's request to go faster, and instead broke their kiss. Before the blonde could say anything about it, she moved her lips to her neck, placing small pecks here and there before choosing a spot to focus on.

Annabeth wasn't about to give her the pleasure of listening to her moan, so she bit her lip and tried her best to hold it back. It was only when Reyna started sucking in a way that was sure to leave a bruise that Annabeth made the smallest of sounds. But of course, her girlfriend heard it.

Reyna chuckled before kissing her girlfriend on the lips. "You really are a pain." Annabeth mumbled.

They stayed like that, their faces so close Reyna would be able to kiss her by just lowering her face a bit, without saying anything. The blonde like moments like this, in which it wasn't totally weird to look at her girlfriend's face without interruptions. She admired her sharp features, her dark eyes, her groomed eyebrows, her long eyelashes and her full lips. It was only when she brushed her fingers against Reyna's lips that her girlfriend spoke.

"I really like you, you know."

Annabeth's voice was barely a whisper. "I know." She brought Reyna's face down so their lips could meet in a soft kiss. "I really like you too."

Her girlfriend presented her with a smile, which Annabeth was glad to return. "You know," Reyna said "We should definitely go on dates more often."


End file.
